


鲜榨果汁

by baozaolaichuang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 1000, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozaolaichuang/pseuds/baozaolaichuang
Summary: 刘北山x尹柯用骚柯的小穴榨果汁给北哥喝
Relationships: 刘北山/尹柯
Kudos: 16





	鲜榨果汁

**Author's Note:**

> 刘北山x尹柯  
> 用骚柯的小穴榨果汁给北哥喝

尹柯睡眼惺忪的向旁边一探，果然身边的被褥已经凉了，刘北山一大早就起床去店里忙。  
尹柯翻了个身滚到刘北山睡觉的位置，把头埋在枕头上吸着男人留在上面的淡淡洗发水香。早晨慵懒的身体很敏感，想被男人的大手好好抚摸着叫醒，可是男人要看店，走得早，尹柯委屈又空虚。

闭上眼睛伸手撩起自己的睡衣揉捏乳粒，想象着是男人的手在玩弄自己，嗯如果是他的话应该再大力一点，边想着边加重手上力道，鼻腔轻哼。用力把自己胸前平坦的乳肉挤在一起，双腿交叠磨蹭着，感觉还不够，男人喜欢捏自己腰侧的敏感带，尹柯把手移到柔韧的腰上揉捏，碰到腰侧身体像通着细微电流，尹柯不由得发出甜腻的呻吟。

尹柯拽起一大团被夹在自己双腿间，轻轻摆着腰让被子摩擦自己的下身，下体被柔软织物蹭着虽然有点舒服，可相比男人温热精壮的身体可差远了，尹柯得不到抚慰难受得眼圈发红，“臭男人，呜…”

男人最喜欢自己的肉屁股了，做的时候揉捏还不够，总是又亲又咬，在自己的嫩肉上留下牙印说是盖章，讨厌死了。尹柯蜷起身子用力揉自己的臀肉，手顺着股沟滑向自己柔软的穴口，小穴已经泛着湿意，贪吃的把手指往里吸，尹柯一边轻轻戳刺一边娇骂，“啊…嗯坏男人就知道欺负我…”

尹柯的身体被刘北山开发的十分淫荡勾人，尹柯觉得自己一天不被男人干都空虚的要死。平时在学校上课都会走神想自己男人，很多次差点闹出笑话。  
尹柯没忘记男人不准自己玩后面，只心虚地捅了几下就抽出了手，双手撸动着自己的小肉棒，从顶端的蘑菇头到下面两颗蛋蛋都照顾到，握紧翘起的柱身上下捋动，指腹不时的抠着顶端的小孔，快感一波波涌入身体，尹柯脸上带着情欲的红，受不住地呻吟，“啊…老公好棒…”

撸了一阵总觉得少了点什么，下面胀得难受却射不出来，尹柯无助的腾出一只手抚慰自己的身体，仍然无济于事，尹柯抓起床头的手机播了个号码，打通后只响了一声就接了，那边传来男人低沉性感的声音，“喂，怎么了宝贝？”  
尹柯被紧贴耳边的低音震得浑身酥麻，手上撸动的动作加快，“嗯，刚睡醒，你陪我说说话嘛。”  
尹柯让自己的声音尽量听起来正常，哄骗刘北山陪自己聊天，其实在听着男人的声音自慰。

“宝贝我给你留了饭菜在桌上，你看看要是太凉就用微波炉热一下。”男人语气耐心又温柔。  
“嗯…啊我现在不想吃。”尹柯轻喘着回应，刘北山觉得尹柯的声线有些抖，心道奇怪，“尹柯？宝贝？怎么了不舒服吗？”

那边传来窸窸窣窣的杂音，却不见尹柯说话，尹柯闭着眼耳边全是男人的声音，敏感又动情快意更甚，手快速撸动着达到高潮，没忍住呻吟出声，“啊…老公…”  
电话那头沉默了两秒，伴随着椅子挪动的声音，“骚宝贝，原来听老公的声音自己玩呢？”

刘北山周围环境明显安静了一些，应该是进了里屋休息室关上了门。高潮过后的尹柯软着嗓子淫声浪语，“嗯…老公好坏，把柯柯干射出来了。”  
刘北山听着尹柯慵懒勾人的撒娇，呼吸也有些粗重，诱导着说“宝贝乖，把自己的东西舔干净。”对面没有回答，只传来吸吮手指的啧啧声，吐露出含糊的抱怨，“唔…没有老公的好吃…”  
刘北山被尹柯撩得火起，“骚宝贝穿好衣服来店里，中午老公给你吃好不好？”

尹柯在床上磨蹭了好一会儿才起来，洗漱完站在衣柜前挑挑拣拣，穿了一件有垂感的浅蓝色薄卫衣，版型宽松，长度能盖住屁股。米色五分裤配上白色的运动鞋，整个人十足的青春气息。

刘北山的手机店离家不太远，尹柯溜达着走，路过超市还买了一份水果捞。

推开店门亲切的叫小北哥，店里小工一看老板的表弟来了，有眼力见儿的接过老板正修一半的手机让他腾出手。

刘北山嘴角带着笑，把尹柯拉进店后面的休息室，锁好门直接把人抱起来坐在沙发上，“宝贝想老公了？”  
尹柯环着刘北山的脖子，撒娇的否认，“哼，才没有。”  
刘北山看尹柯手上提着一个袋子，接过来打开。  
“我早上都没有吃饭，路上买了水果捞，你喂我。”  
刘北山拿这个喜欢撒娇的小爱人没办法，掀开盖子舀起一块橙子送到尹柯嘴边，尹柯撅着嘴偏开头，“木头老公，我要你用嘴喂我。”

果然不能想着这个小粘人精会乖乖吃东西，刘北山把橙子咬在嘴里，凑到尹柯微张的嘴边，顶着橙肉送进小嘴里，舌头也顺便进去舔弄了一圈。  
分开嘴巴尹柯咽下橙肉，又凑到刘北山唇边舔男人下唇沾的酸奶，“还要西瓜。”尹柯指着盒子里的水果发号施令。  
刘北山咬着西瓜块递过去，尹柯贴着男人的唇把露出来的一半咬下来，示意另一半让他吃掉。这么来来往往吃了大半盒，到后面吻得时间越来越长，男人的手在尹柯后背和屁股上占着便宜，衣服都被大手搓热揉皱了。  
尹柯摸着男人后脑勺有点扎手的头发茬，呻吟着说不想吃了。

刘北山把盒子放到桌上，啄着尹柯的唇珠，声音低沉又耐心的哄着问，“那宝贝现在想干什么啊？”  
尹柯伸手一颗颗解开刘北山的衬衫扣子，把男人的衣服脱下来，摸着颈侧的纹身，伏在耳边性感的低喘，“想让老公艹我。”

刘北山早适应了尹柯的勾人劲儿，不过被爱人这么撩拨还是会呼吸粗重欲火下涌，手伸进尹柯宽松的卫衣抚摸他腰侧的敏感带，跨坐在自己腿上的人一下就软了身子。  
尹柯挂在男人身上和他接吻，被抚慰的快感充斥着全身，下面小穴饥渴的泛着水。拉开男人的裤子拉链，隔着内裤揉男人已经半硬的性器，尹柯的臀轻轻在男人腿根摩擦。

刘北山扒下尹柯的短裤，小肉棒直挺挺的弹出来，男人头脑一热，狠拍了一下尹柯的屁股，“骚宝贝，怎么不穿内裤出门？”  
尹柯被打得有点疼，委屈地解释，“反正都要脱掉，我挑的长卫衣挡住也看不出来。”  
刘北山被他辩解得无语，把人抱到旁边的长桌上躺好，脱掉尹柯的运动鞋和挂在腿根的裤子，掰开细白的双腿要检查尹柯的小穴，“这里早上有没有自己玩啊？”刘北山手指伸进尹柯泛水的肉穴抽插，尹柯被快感刺激得轻颤，抱着被分成M型的腿心虚地解释，“啊…没有…”

尹柯咬着下唇，头微微偏着不敢看男人，刘北山一下就看出来他在说谎，“柯柯不乖啊，怎么能背着老公偷偷玩小穴呢？”  
刘北山四根手指在尹柯紧致的后穴不停抽动，把尹柯插得呻吟不断。  
“不听话的宝贝要受惩罚。”  
听男人说要罚自己，尹柯生出隐隐的期待，不知道是什么花样。

突然感觉后穴有些凉意，什么东西被刘北山的手指顶进身体里，尹柯低头看到男人正把剩下的水果捞的果肉往自己的小穴里塞，“呜…老公，不要放这个…”  
“罚宝贝用小穴给老公榨果汁喝。”刘北山挑了几个软的水果块，草莓火龙果葡萄肉塞进去，虽然说是惩罚他也怕尹柯难受。  
尹柯的穴口滴滴答答的淌着酸奶，画面刺激地刘北山不想再继续逗弄爱人，脱掉自己的裤子撸了几下蓄势待发的性器，刘北山挺着腰顶进肉穴。

男人粗长的肉棒一寸寸挤进尹柯的身体，尹柯感受到水果块被男人顶得好深，内壁贪吃的收缩着，“老公，啊嗯…水果进去了…”  
刘北山压着尹柯伏在桌子上，一下下动着腰，“一会儿老公就给你干出汁。”吸着尹柯的乳尖，另一边用手指照顾着，刘北山的手带着薄茧，摸在尹柯光滑细嫩的胸肉上带起阵阵战栗的快感。  
尹柯松开扳着自己双腿的手，把细长的腿环上男人的腰，双手在男人背上难耐的滑动。  
“老公，好棒…啊，再吸吸…”  
“嗯…另一边也要…”

小穴里的水果块随着刘北山激烈的抽插被顶碎成果泥，水果的汁水顺着每次肉棒抽出而从穴口滴出来。  
刘北山照顾完尹柯上面的肉粒，起身抽出性器，半跪在桌前舔弄尹柯流着汁的后穴，感受到男人湿软柔韧的舌在自己穴口抽插，尹柯浑身酥麻，难以置信的绷紧了身体，前端直挺挺的肉棒直接不受控制的射了出来，一股股白液喷在自己小腹上，一些落在男人脸上，尹柯被毁天灭地的快感冲击得尖叫出声，又爽又刺激，男人第一次给自己舔穴就把自己舔射了，尹柯的穴口敏感的收缩，紧紧吸着男人的舌头。  
尹柯躺在桌上大口喘着气，高潮后的身体绵软又敏感。

刘北山擦掉溅在脸上的精液，大手在尹柯的两瓣肉屁股上色情的揉捏，舌头伸进小穴里舔流出来的果汁，酸甜的果汁混着尹柯肉穴分泌的爱液，不愧是他的骚宝贝。刘北山埋在尹柯的臀肉间又舔又吸，听着爱人动情的呻吟，动作也激烈起来，尹柯爽得弓起腰，身体轻颤。  
“嗯老公，不要了…要大肉棒进来…”  
刘北山站起身，把尹柯身体深处的果肉用手指挖出来，抱起爱人放到床上，“宝贝趴好。”

尹柯配合地跪趴着，肉屁股撅起来冲着男人，刘北山扶着尹柯的腰把自己的性器整根顶进去，发出舒爽的叹息。  
尹柯随着男人的挺动发出勾人的呻吟，断断续续的求饶声猫挠似的撩拨刘北山的心。刘北山揉着爱人在桌上蹭红的后背，俯下身和尹柯十指交握凑过去咬他的耳垂，“宝贝好紧，嗯好会吸。”  
“呜…老公好大…干死我了…”  
“我的骚老婆才要榨干我…”  
男人粗重性感的喘息刺激着尹柯的神经，尹柯依恋的撒娇，“老公…转过来，要亲亲。”  
刘北山被自己的小爱人粘的心软不已，胯下抽出一些，把尹柯转过来面对面。尹柯送上柔嫩的唇和刘北山接吻，啧滋的口水声和身下的啪啪声充斥着房间。

刘北山托着尹柯的屁股把他抱起来，下面小穴还紧紧含着粗大的性器，腿牢牢盘在男人腰上，尹柯搂住刘北山的脖子，在男人耳边轻轻吹气抱怨，“嗯…这个姿势好深的。”

“深一点老公的精液好都灌进去，再也别流出来了。”说完继续最后一波冲刺，大手抬起尹柯的臀一下下撞在自己胯间，边抽插着还在房间里走动。

尹柯小穴紧咬着男人的肉棒增加快感，终于在喘息呻吟声中吸出了男人的精，肉穴剧烈收缩吞着一股股热液，尹柯露出餍足的表情，“啊…吃得好饱…”

-  
尹柯是被饿醒的，看了眼床头的闹钟已经下午两点了，早饭午饭都没吃，肚子里只有一点水果还做了剧烈运动。尹柯在床上滚了一圈，身上舒爽干净，男人做完有帮自己清理。屋里静悄悄的，隔音很好的门根本传不进外面店里的嘈杂声，当然刘北山也听不见自己喊他。  
尹柯给刘北山打了个电话，不到十秒钟人就进来了，拨了拨尹柯睡翘起来的刘海，刘北山看爱人表情怏怏的，以为是病了，贴着额头还不太热，“怎么了宝贝？”  
“呜我饿了。”  
刘北山放下心，“想吃什么老公给你去买。”  
“街口那家的豌杂小面。”说着还咽了下口水。  
“好，宝贝先穿衣服等一下。”刘北山揉揉尹柯压出红印儿的小脸，起身去觅食。

买回来面看着爱人吃完，刘北山又去店里忙，尹柯在房间歇了一会出去找他，男人正认真的拆一个手机，里面配件看起来很精密，尹柯不懂，就趴在柜台上偏头看刘北山。  
男人的小辫子很有个性，浓眉显得硬气，眼睛深邃神情，鼻子挺翘立体，唇厚实好亲，麦色皮肤很野性，下颌线完美，颈侧露出的纹身性感，每一处尹柯都超级喜欢。尹柯看得自己不好意思了，埋在臂弯里偷偷笑。  
刘北山不知道小爱人在旁边玩什么那么开心，扭头对上尹柯的视线，见人眉眼弯弯盯着自己，刘北山露出询问的目光。

尹柯抬头看见那个小工正背对着两人理货，凑到男人身边抱住他的腰，在他耳边害羞地小声说，“老公你好帅啊。”  
刘北山被他单纯直接的表白撩得心头一软，侧过头轻轻亲上尹柯的小脸，“宝贝好可爱。”  
尹柯笑出两个小梨涡，怕那个小工看见，放开男人又乖乖趴回了柜台上，晃着脚心情很是愉悦。

[End]


End file.
